(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an A-pillar mounting structure for a curtain airbag in which an upper mounting member of a boss of an A-pillar trim is separated from the boss during deployment of an airbag. A cap is prevented from being scattered by means connected to a mounting member or a trim connecting means which prevents the separated A-pillar trim from being separated from the A-pillar so that a passenger is prevented from being hurt by the separated A-pillar or the scattered cap.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an A-pillar in which a curtain airbag is installed. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line A-A of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line B-B of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a curtain airbag 9 is disposed above a side glass of a vehicle along an A-pillar 81, and it is deployed in response to a broadside collision so as to spread out along a side surface within a vehicle. Referring to FIG. 2, the airbag 9 is installed within an A-pillar trim 84 in a portion of the A-pillar 81 of a portion of a frame of a windshield glass 83. Referring to FIG. 3, the airbag 9 is installed within an indoor roof member 85 in a portion of a frame in a portion of a roof 82. In particular, as shown in FIG. 2, when the airbag is deployed from a portion of the A-pillar 81 of a portion of a frame of the windshield glass 83, the A-pillar trim 84 must be separated from the A-pillar.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line C-C of FIG. 1 showing a conventional A-pillar trim mounting structure, and FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line C-C of FIG. 1 showing another A-pillar trim mounting structure. In a structure as shown in FIG. 4, the A-pillar trim 84 is fitted into the A-pillar 81 by a fitting member 85. In a conventional structure as shown in FIG. 4, if the airbag 9 is deployed, the fitting member 85 is separated so that the A-pillar trim 84 is separated. At this time, the trim is separated to go away by deployment of the airbag, and the separated trim may collide with a passenger so that the passenger may be hurt. In addition, in a structure as shown in FIG. 5, a boss is formed in an A-pillar trim 84′, and an upper end of the boss is coupled to the A-pillar 81 by a bolt 86. A cap 87 covers a lower end of the boss. In a structure as shown in FIG. 5, it is difficult for the curtain airbag 9 to be deployed, and the A-pillar trim 84′ is broken during deployment of the airbag so that the curtain airbag may be damaged or a passenger may be hurt by being hit by the broken trim. In addition, the cap 87 may be scattered to hurt a passenger.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.